Sex Lessons
by Redroseprincess678
Summary: GaaLee SasuNaru KakaIru mentions of JirOro Lee doesn’t know what to do. Gaara wants to have sex, but poor young romanticist Lee is a total virgin! Mating season is also coming around for the demon holders, what will Lee do?


Disclaimer: I declare that Naruto &co does not belong to me, but I also declare my right to dream. I have the right to use these characters under an oath of fan-ship. I swear to abuse the characters only when I have to, and to respect the original design of the Naruto characters.

Title: Sex Lessons

Author: RedRosePrincess678

Rated: M (for sexual themes)

Category: Humor, Romance

Summary: GaaLee SasuNaru KakaIru and mentions of JirOro Lee doesn't know what to do. Gaara wants to have sex, but poor young romanticist Lee is a total virgin! Mating season is coming around for the demon holders and when Shukaku starts getting active-sexually active, there's no stopping him. But to what extent will Lee go to gain enough skills to please his hungry lover?

"When the times get tough

And the storm gets rough

I will gladly embrace you

Until the sorrows disappear

Or the end draws near"

-Mines copyrighted 2007. (Permission to use granted to all who give me credit. Permission to abuse not granted to those who do not have reason. )

Chapter One: So Can We?

Lee flushed. The scarlet coloring traveled across his nose, bloated his cheeks and then made a turn and drove down his neck, spreading across the rest of his body like wildfire. 'Oh..' A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head. His mouth gaped, his voice stuck at his throat and all he could mutter was "Ah..nh…Gaara…I-I-!"

Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow. "Lee…all I asked was if we could have sex." Gaara hadn't thought Lee could turn any redder, but he did. Gaara wouldn't have been surprised at this point if Lee suddenly exploded in a rain of blood. Lee started shaking and his eyes started twitching. "Gaa-…" Lee squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Geez Fuzzy Eyebrows, you look like you're gonna faint. Is it really that big of a deal?" Bright blue eyes blinked innocently, one eyebrow lowered in confusion.

Lee gasped in mortification at the two. "T-the-Gaara!" Lee's flush seemed to glow with a brilliance, "T-things like that shouldn't be discussed in public!" Lee turned slightly away from a confused Gaara and a suddenly realizing Naruto. A playful smirk appeared on the blond's lips. "Fuzzy Eyebrows!" Naruto cried, delightfully. The glow in his voice could almost rival the glow of Lee's still present blush. "Are you a virgin?" Heads turned, practically everyone in the park was staring at the trio. Lee stiffened.

"Naruto! Don-Don't scream things like that out loud!" Flushing even more, Lee balled his fist and screamed at Naruto. Naruto's gleeful stare at the green-clad Lee only transformed into full blown guffaw. He clenched in stomach and fell to the ground. To the further horror of Lee, the usually silent Sasuke who had been watching, joined in, though less loud and excited compared to his blond lover.

The four had been out for a double date at a newly opened restaurant on the other side of the village. Gaara was in Konoha for the duration of the Chuunin Exam, which seemed to run longer than it ever did before. When Naruto had heard that he would be leaving in less than a week, he suggested this small get together. After a filling meal they decided to take a detour at a nearby park. Their conversations of past missions and vacation plans had suddenly turned to sex after Naruto described a rather heated mission he and his double partner had been on when they just started dating. It was then that Gaara realized that he and Lee had yet to consummate their relationship, despite the fact that he and Lee had been together longer than Sasuke and Naruto. The realization eventually led up to this scene.

Mothers muttered under their breathes and ushered their children away, but it was too late, little voices in every direction came, "Mommy, what is virgin?" One child, barely five, even dared to ask, "Mommy, are virgins yummy?" His mother just stared at him and smiled wryly, "sure honey, sure." A young teenager who had wondered into the park just long enough to hear the conversation giggled as she skipped away to tell her equally perverted friend as she imagined the redhead and muscular young man "getting it on."

Gaara himself actually looked amused. "Lee, ARE you a virgin?" Lee shuffled his feet before answering, "Of course Gaara, I've been saving myself for my one true love. Aren't you?" Gaara shook his head, somewhat regretting his answer. "No, I'm not." Lee's flushed toned down. "Oh.." A moment of silence passed over the two as Naruto and Sasuke finally calmed down. Lee's blush also began to fade.

"It's getting late, " Sasuke said, glancing at the sun overhead. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we should start heading home. We still have that mission tomorrow." Sasuke nodded and began to walk away. "See you guys later!" Naruto saluted as he remained grinning. "Have fun!" His smile turned lecherous. Meanwhile, Sasuke paused next to Gaara. "Go easy on him, but don't stop. They always cry no when they really like it." He gave his friend a grin as lecherous as Naruto's and sped away before his own uke reacted to the statement. Gaara smirked. Lee gasped as the evil flush returned.

"Oi, oi! Teme! What did you just say? I can't believe you were deliberately being mean to me while we were doing it! Oi! Come back!" Naruto ran after his quickly leaving lover and practically jumped him when he caught up.

The two remaining couple watched their friends leave. Lee cleared his throat as soon as they disappeared. "We better go too, Gaara." Gaara nodded slightly and turned in the opposite direction. The walk home was silent until, "So can we have sex?"


End file.
